The love of a Royal
by Blaze-Storm31
Summary: It's set in the old days with princesses and princes and so on. Duo is a prince and falls in love wtih a young pesant named Cynthia


There was a kingdom to the south where a young witch by the name of Cynthia lived. She kept to herself and her powers no one knew of. Her parents were farmers and her sister was too young to do anything. Cynthia pushed her brown bangs from her hair. She was working out in the field today. She hated the field. It was always so hot. The sun pounded on her when she heard horses running her way. She runs back to her house to find some royals in front of her house. "Is this the Storm residents?" A soldier asks.  
  
"It is sir." Cynthia answers picking up her little sister. Her mother walks out.  
  
"We are looking for a Cynthia Storm. Would that be you Ms.?" The soldier asks pointing to Cynthia. She nods. "His Royal Highness would like to have a word with you." the soldier says opening what looked like a cage and it was full of women. Cynthia sets her sister down and looks at her mother and father. They were both smiling as one of the soldiers gave them money. Cynthia bend down to her little sister.  
  
"On your tenth birthday promise me something. You see mommy and daddy, they sold me for money." Cynthia says fighting back tears. "Run away on your tenth birthday. Run to the village across the forest. Promise me you'll do that." Cynthia pleads. Her sister nods and Cynthia knew that she would remember. One of the soldiers grab her arms and throw her into the cage.  
  
"NO SISSY!" Cynthia's little sister yells.  
  
"Don't worry Lilly, sissy will see you again." Cynthia says. All the women are taken to the palace and bathed then dressed in belly shirts and long dresses with slits up the side. Cynthia was in blue. The women are lined up in a row with their faces covered. Two men and a woman stand in front of them. "Go on son. Pick one. You need a wife." the oldest man says.  
  
"Yes Duo pick one." the woman says. She claps her hands twice and men start tearing off the facemasks. Cynthia's was last. Duo's eyes never left her. She looks down. She didn't like royalty. Not one bit. They were all rude and they just had no honor. Cynthia wanted to run and she knew she could make it but refused to because she knew something would happen to her family. Not really caring about her mother and father but Lilly. Duo walks over to her and lifts her face up so they have eye contact. Cynthia wanted to slap him but he backed away seeing the fear in her eyes. He was never one to put fear into people's eyes but when he saw it he let it be to let the person calm down a little. Unlike his mother and father he had a heart and honor.  
  
"Could you please tell me your name?" Duo asks with kindness. Cynthia's heart races. His voice was so warm and relaxing.  
  
"My name is Cynthia Storm sire." Cynthia says. Duo smiles.  
  
"That's a beautiful name. I would like to talk with you later and learn more about you if that is alright?" Duo says. His mother walks up and looks the girl over.  
  
"No need to be so polite to this peasant. She is after all still lower than us." his mother says. Duo shoots daggers at his mother with his eyes. Cynthia giggles mentally. She had never seen such a pathetic mother. Well accept hers. She could tell Duo hated his mother. He holds his hand out for Cynthia.  
  
"Or we could talk now without my mother interrupting." Duo smiles. Cynthia looks at him and places her hand in his. He had never felt such soft hands. He escorts her to the court. She bends down and smells some roses. "I'm sorry for my mothers behavior. She has no manners and no honor and I apologize for that." Duo says. Cynthia looks at him.  
  
"I kinda know how you feel. My mother and father just sold me without I even knowing. My little sister's heart was broken. I could see it in her eyes. She made me a promise cause I know if anything comes up that they will sell her too." Cynthia says standing up and brushing some stray hair out of her eyes. Duo picked a lily and puts it in Cynthia's hair. Cynthia looked at him making sure he didn't read puzzlement on her face. He smiles.  
  
"You're a amazing young girl. If you wish you may leave to take care of your sister." Duo says. Their eyes meet. Duo's smile made Cynthia weak at the knees.  
  
"But why are you letting me go sire?" Cynthia asks. Duo smiles and runs a hand down her cheek.  
  
"Because I can't stand locking people up and you have a little sister." Duo whispers against her lips then kisses her lightly. He backs away and smiles. "You are a very special girl and I know that you will make some man very happy but it shouldn't be forced upon you." Duo says. Cynthia puts her fingers on her lips. "If you wish you may go." Duo repeats.  
  
"But what will your parents say?" Cynthia asks. Duo stops and thinks.  
  
"I really have no idea. They'll bring me more women but there's something in you that catches my interest I'm not sure what. But you have a sister who needs you unless of course you would like to have her brought her." Duo says. 'I don't want her to leave. She's the first women who has caught my attention like this but if she has to leave so be it.' Duo thinks.  
  
"Sire I don't want to go back to my family. Could I please have my sister here with me? For your kindness I would gladly help you with your parents." Cynthia says.  
  
"If you were going to help me with my parents then you would have to marry me." Duo laughs a little while thinking it wouldn't be a bad idea. Cynthia smiles.  
  
"Or making them think that we are and who knows we might end up getting married." Cynthia smiles. "Besides it helps you, me, and your parents." Cynthia states. Duo looks deep into her eyes. He wanted her to marry him but he had a feeling she didn't want to marry him. He nodded in agreement.  
  
"I must say I'm courting a beauty with a kind heart." Duo smiles. He kisses Cynthia's hand. She feels herself blush and when she looked at Duo he was also blushing. They both laugh. "You do realize that this means we have to kiss and sleep in the same bed." Duo says escorting her back to the ballroom.  
  
"Don't worry. I don't bite. Some of the time." Cynthia winks teasingly. Duo smiles and they walk into the room.  
  
"Mother, father, I have chosen my bride, Ms. Storm." Duo says. Cynthia curtseys. Cynthia remembers the light kiss Duo gave her in the courtyard. She stands straight back up. Duo's mother and father do hugs and kisses and Duo then takes Cynthia to their room. Cynthia sits on the bed. "Well the worst part is over. Now all we have to do is play along." Duo smiles. "I've already sent men to get your little sister." Duo says sitting down beside her. Cynthia looks at the bed. It was huge.  
  
"Do you think this bed could of been any bigger?" Cynthia asks Sarcastically. She moves further onto it and balances herself on her knees.  
  
"Well they meant it for more than sleeping and they have sick minds for that." Duo laughs. Cynthia pulls him over to her so he is on his knees in front of her. "I think they should have made it a little bit smaller." Duo says. Cynthia giggles.  
  
"So do I." Cynthia says. "Why did you kiss me in the court yard?" Cynthia asks. Duo's eyes widen. He looks into her eyes.  
  
"Because, you were the first person I've ever seen that doesn't make me sick to my stomach. Every other girl makes herself look all beautiful with make-up and so on. You only wore what was given to you. I saw something in you that made me just want to hold you forever and stay with you." Duo says trying not to sound so embaraced. Cynthia's heart was going to fast. She leans her head against his.  
  
"I saw the same in you too." Cynthia whispers. Duo's hands embrace hers who embraces back. Cynthia looks into her Princes eyes. "See I told you we might end up together." Cynthia smiles. Duo presses his lips to her and they both fall giving Duo the upper hand. He slips his tongue into her mouth. Cynthia's arms slip around his neck. He starts to run his hands up and down her waists. He breaks the kiss. They both smile at each other. He presses his body harder against hers.  
  
"So now I am courting you instead of pretending." Duo smiles. Cynthia giggles.  
  
"Yes I guess you are." Cynthia smiles back. Duo kisses the tip of her nose. "But I still think this bed is too big." Cynthia laughs. Duo lets out a laugh.  
  
"Well then we'll just have to get a smaller bed." Duo says. Cynthia smiles and runs her hands down his chest.  
  
"Nah, lets keep it." Cynthia smiles. "We wont have to worry about falling off it." Cynthia says. Duo moves down and places a light kiss on her lips. Someone knocks on the door. Duo moans.  
  
"Who is it?" Duo calls with a little disappointment in his voice.  
  
"We have the girl you asked us to get." Comes a voice. Duo stands up and opens the door. There a little girl who is unmistakably Cynthia's sister and a guard greets him. Cynthia stands up and walks over to the door. Lilly's eyes widen when she sees her big sister.  
  
"SISSY!" Lilly yells jumping into Cynthia's arms. Cynthia giggles and holds her sister close.  
  
"See I told you we would see each other again." Cynthia whispers. Duo thanks the guard and then shuts the door. "Lilly, this is Duo. Duo this is my little sister Lilly." Cynthia smiles. Duo smiles and holds his hand out.  
  
"Nice to meet you little one." Duo says. Lilly looks at Duo dumbly. Cynthia can't help but laugh. She whispers something into Lilly's ear. Lilly jumps up and hugs Duo. Duo laughs lightly then hugs Lilly back. Cynthia smiles. Duo lets Lilly go. Lilly jumps back into Cynthia's arms.  
  
"Thank you Duo." Cynthia smiles.  
  
"Anything for you love." Duo smiles. Cynthia giggles. Someone walks in without knocking nearly making Duo fall but Lilly and Cynthia catch him. Duo turns around to see his cousin Zechs. Zechs looks Cynthia over then looks at Lilly. He smiles.  
  
"Is this the women you are courting dear cousin?" Zechs smiles looking Cynthia over. Duo stands in front of Cynthia and Lilly. The cousins never got along. Lilly hides behind Cynthia.  
  
"What do you want Zechs? You know you have no right being in here." Duo says. Zechs lets out a wild laugh. Cynthia feels Lilly trembling behind her. She bends down and tries to sooth her sister. Zechs smiles and walks around Duo and runs a hand through Cynthia's hair. She pulls back just as Duo hits his cousin. "Don't you ever touch her." Duo hisses. Zechs smiles.  
  
"You better watch your back cousin. Maybe you should even watch your winches as well." Zechs says. Cynthia nearly stands up and slaps him for calling her a winch but Duo does it before her.  
  
"Maybe you should watch yours cousin." Duo says. Cynthia stands up as Zechs leaves the room. Duo looks at her. "I'm sorry. He likes to insult anyone I am around. Good part was he didn't go after your sister." Duo whispers so as not to scare the little one. Cynthia nods. He leans in and kisses her tenderly. "I wont let him hurt you or your sister." Duo whispers against her lips. Cynthia smiles a little smile. Lilly tugs on her sister's skirt.  
  
"I felt something from that man. He's an evil man." Lilly says.  
  
"I want you to do something for me. Don't go near him." Cynthia says leaning down to her sister's height. Lilly nods. "That's my girl." Cynthia smiles. Duo walks over to a door and opens it to show another room.  
  
"She can stay in here." Duo says. Lilly looks in the room and smiles.  
  
"Oh this is pretty." Lilly smiles. Cynthia giggles as she watches her little sister run around the room. Duo walks to his room door.  
  
"I'll be back love." Duo says then leaves the room. Cynthia shuts the door to Lilly's room and sits on the bed and starts to fidget with her skirt just as a young man with blond hair walks in.  
  
"Mistress I was told to bring you some clothes." The young man says. Cynthia stands up.  
  
"I'm Cynthia...may I ask your name?" Cynthia says smiling softly.  
  
"Quatra." the boy answers.  
  
"Please don't call me mistress it's freaky. Just call my Cynthia or any other nickname." Cynthia says. Quatra smiles. 


End file.
